The present invention relates to the storage and transporting of vertically-oriented panels. In particular, the present invention provides a combination trailer and storage rack assembly (a xe2x80x9ctrailer rack assemblyxe2x80x9d), that is especially well suited for storing and transporting precast concrete panels, such as those employed in the construction of prefabricated buildings.
The handling, storing and shipping of large, heavy, vertically-oriented panels, such as concrete wall panels, can be hazardous and expensive due to the numerous times in which a panel must be lifted and moved. Heavy lifting equipment, such as cranes, are normally required to lift and move panels, not only within the in-factory panel manufacturing and storage areas, but also to lift the panels onto trailers for transporting the panels by tractor/trailer to a construction job site where the panels are to be installed.
Reducing the number of times a panel is handled reduces the associated cost, not only in terms of decreasing the number of times that lifting equipment is mobilized to lift a panel, but also because the hazards to the panel (and the handlers) that impacts and stresses from the lifting and moving process can impose on the panel. Reducing the instances in which such impacts and stresses are imposed can reduce damage to the panel and also reduce the exposure of handlers to safety risks associated with damaged panels. In this regard, precast concrete wall panels typically have reinforcing steel bars or rods that extend only in the vertical direction when the panel is oriented vertically, thus preventing the panel from being stored and shipped flat due to the risk of breakage to the panel if impacts and/or stresses are imposed to the unreinforced regions of the panels and/or in a direction that the reinforcing bars cannot readily counteract.
Conventional trailers employed in the transportation of large, heavy, vertically-oriented panels are themselves large, mechanically complicated and expensive. Such conventional trailers are primarily suited to over-the-road transportation of panels, and are generally unsuited to facilitating the in-factory handling and storage of panels. Conventional tractor/trailer assemblies for the transportation of concrete panels are generally designed to transport the panels in a vertically upright position. In addition, panels up to 12 feet tall require transporting, and governmental regulations limit the height to which transported material can extend above the roadway when hauled by a vehicle.
In-factory handling and storage operations are typically performed using equipment and devices that are separate and distinct from those employed in over-the-road transportation. As a result, conventional techniques have disadvantages in terms of excessive time, cost, risk of damage to panels, and, perhaps most importantly, risk of injury to handlers.
The present combination trailer and storage rack assembly overcomes at least some of the foregoing shortcomings associated with conventional techniques for handling, storing and transporting large, heavy, vertically-oriented panels, particularly concrete wall panels. The present trailer rack assembly represents a comprehensive material handling solution that improves in-factory handling, storage and inventory operations, and also improves over-the-road transportation and delivery of large, heavy, vertically-oriented panels to a construction jobsite.
A combination trailer and storage rack assembly stores and transports at least one vertically-oriented panel. The panel has two oppositely facing outwardly projecting major planar surfaces and exhibits fragility to impacts directed upon at least one of its major planar surfaces. The trailer rack assembly includes:
(a) a bottom frame for supporting the panel in a vertical position, the bottom frame having a pair of longitudinally extending side portions;
(b) a top frame for containing the panel while being supported on the bottom frame, the top frame having a pair of longitudinally extending side portions;
(c) a plurality of struts interconnecting the bottom and top frames, the struts capable of absorbing and distributing lateral forces imposed upon at least one of the top frame, the bottom frame, and the supported panel;
(d) at least one rearwardly disposed attachment projection extending from a rearward portion of at least one of the top frame, the bottom frame and an interconnecting strut, the at least one rearward attachment projection attachable to a rear tandem assembly having at least one transverse axle extending therefrom and a pair of wheels rotatably mounted on the at least one axle, the rear tandem assembly supporting the attached trailer rack assembly above a ground surface;
(e) at least one forwardly disposed attachment projection extending from a forward portion of at least one of the top frame, the bottom frame and an interconnecting strut, the forward attachment projection attachable to a movable front assembly, the forward assembly supporting the attached trailer rack assembly above the ground surface.
In operation, imparting a longitudinal force to at least one of the front and rear assemblies correspondingly urges the trailer rack assembly in the longitudinal direction.
In a preferred trailer rack assembly, at least some of the interconnecting struts are arranged to form a load-distributing truss.
In a preferred trailer rack assembly, at least one rearwardly disposed attachment projection includes a top rearward attachment projection that extends from a rearward portion of the top frame and a bottom rearward attachment projection that extends from a rearward portion of the bottom frame. The top rearward attachment projection is attachable to a top portion of the rear tandem assembly. The bottom rearward attachment projection is attachable to a bottom portion of the rear tandem assembly.
In a preferred trailer rack assembly, the bottom rearward attachment projection has a hole formed therein and the bottom portion of the rear tandem assembly has a hole formed therein. Aligning the holes permits insertion of an attachment pin therethrough, thereby attaching the trailer rack assembly to the bottom portion of the rear tandem assembly.
In a preferred trailer rack assembly, the bottom forward attachment projection has a hole formed therein and the bottom portion of the movable front assembly has a hole formed therein. Aligning the holes permits insertion of an attachment pin therethrough, thereby attaching the trailer rack assembly to the bottom portion of the movable front assembly.
In a preferred trailer rack assembly, the top rearward attachment projection has a downwardly oriented notch formed therein and the top portion of the rear tandem assembly has a transverse attachment bar extending therefrom. The notch is capable of capturing and engaging the attachment bar upon seating the notched top rearward attachment projection on the attachment bar. In this preferred embodiment, the top forward attachment projection preferably has a downwardly oriented notch formed therein and the top portion of the movable front assembly preferably has a transverse attachment bar extending therefrom. The notch is capable of capturing and engaging the attachment bar upon seating the notched top forward attachment projection on the attachment bar. In this preferred embodiment, the movable front assembly is mountable on a tractor. The movable front assembly preferably includes a gooseneck subassembly having a pneumatic spring mechanism for orienting the movable front assembly during mounting to the tractor.
A preferred trailer rack assembly further includes a pair of railroad wheel assemblies. Each of the pair of railroad wheel assemblies has a transversely extending portion capable of supporting the trailer rack assembly above the ground surface. Each of the pair of railroad wheel assemblies also has a transverse axle extending therefrom and a pair of metallic wheels rotatably mounted thereon. Each of the metallic wheels is capable of frictionally engaging a rail disposed on the ground surface.
In a preferred trailer rack assembly, each of the pair of wheels is rotatably mounted on the at least one transverse axle of the rear tandem assembly has a vehicular tire mounted thereon. In this preferred embodiment. The at least one transverse axle of the rear tandem assembly includes a pair of transverse axles. Each of the transverse axles has a pair of wheels rotatably mounted thereon. Each of the wheels has a vehicular tire mounted thereon.